I'm Only Yours
by lovecamedown
Summary: It's been months since Rhydian last saw her. He thought it'd be longer; maybe even years until he found her. But when Victoria Sweeney calls him in to Segolia for a meeting, Rhydian definitely isn't expecting to hear Maddy's voice again. And he didn't realise he'd find it so hard to deal with. / One-shot set after season 3 exploring how Rhydian ended up in Canada.
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wolfblood.

* * *

Rhydian sighed, sitting down at the table in Maddy's old kitchen. Jana was over by the kettle, making him a cup of tea.

"I don't know why you're so stressed out by this," Jana shrugged. "It's just a meeting."

"Yeah, a meeting with Victoria Sweeney at Segolia. That's not 'just' a meeting."

"But you know she's not the bad guy now."

"I know," Rhydian said, shrugging as he traced the pattern in the wood of the table with his finger. "But we haven't exactly had the best history, have we?"

"None of that matters now."

"What does she want to see me for then? Just for a friendly chat?"

Jana sighed as she stirred the teabag around in Rhydian's mug. When she turned around and gave it to him, he smiled, thanked her, and then she sat down too.

"I don't know what she wants, either," Jana admitted. "But it's nothing bad."

"How do you know _that_?"

Jana shrugged. "I don't. I just…I doubt it, Rhydian. Why would it be?"

"I don't know. Someone framed my dad for something at Segolia, didn't they? Maybe it runs in the family."

Jana suppressed a laugh, and Rhydian heard it.

"What?" He questioned, frowning.

"Nothing," she giggled, "you're just being dramatic. I really don't think that's it, Rhydian."

"Well, I don't even know if I'm going to go."

Jana's smile turned in to a frown. "What? Why not? You have to go!"

"Why?"

"It might be something important."

"It's probably not."

Rolling her eyes, Jana pushed her chair back and stood up again. "You're going. End of."

"Who are you, my mother?"

"I agree with Jana!" The familiar voice of Rhydian's _actual_ mother came through from the direction of the living room.

Jana laughed and Rhydian rolled his eyes, but a smile was tugging on his lips.

"This isn't your conversation, mum!" he called through to her.

"It is now! Go to the meeting!" Ceri came through moments later. "You've got nothing to lose."

"Look at you two," Rhydian said, picking up his mug, "being all bossy."

Jana grinned. "Well, someone has to be."

* * *

Taking a deep breath and shaking his head at the fact he was actually walking in to the company that had wrecked his dad's life and caused all this drama, Rhydian walked through the entrance to Segolia as casually as he could.

Reception told him where to go and, after taking the lift up several levels of the building and walking down many different corridors, he finally reached Sweeney's office.

"Come in," her familiar, low voice came through the door without Rhydian even having to knock.

To Rhydian's surprise, Victoria smiled when he walked in. It looked strange on her face; he had never seen her smile before, and it was odd seeing her without her eyebrows pulled together or her eyes glowing yellow.

"Hi, Rhydian," she said, and her voice was oddly soft.

Rhydian couldn't resist the urge to frown slightly. "Um…hi," he replied. He was shocked when she stood up from her place at her desk and walked forward, her hand held out towards him. He shook it anyway, despite his shock.

"Please, have a seat." Victoria told him.

Wordlessly, Rhydian sat down. He watched as she went to sit back down, without saying anything.

"So, um…what's this about?" Rhydian asked semi-tentatively, sitting up straighter in his seat. It was a padded chair that felt expensive; he had to resist the extreme urge to spin around on it and make it go up and down.

"Yes, sorry, I assume you're probably confused as to why I called you in today," Victoria said, smiling very slightly again. Even when she was smiling, she was still intimidating. Rhydian nodded in response. "It's nothing to worry about. In fact, it's very much the opposite.…"

"…Right…," Rhydian drawled, dubious.

There was a pause. Victoria took a hesitant breath. "You see," she began, "we've…we've recently had contact from Canada. From the Smiths, to be more precise."

Rhydian's face visibly lit up. His eyebrows rose in surprise, and his heart began beating faster. Was this really why Victoria had called him in here? To talk about _Maddy_?

"The Smiths?" Rhydian questioned, sitting forward in his seat. "As in, Maddy and her parents? Where are they? Are they okay?"

"They're fine," Victoria assured him, noticing the frantic note behind his voice. "They are perfectly safe. They've been relocated to a house in the Canadian mountains."

Rhydian's lips released a small, nostalgic smile. He hadn't spoken about Maddy in weeks, maybe even months; it was always just too painful. Sometimes Shannon, Tom and Jana would try to bring it up to get him to talk about how he was feeling, but Rhydian would always either walk away or change the subject.

The more he talked about her, the more it would hurt that one day she'd been there with him, and then all of a sudden he was alone. Or, at least, he _felt_ alone without her there.

So now, as Victoria begun to explain where they were living and what their situation was, Rhydian felt emotional. He also felt stupid for feeling emotional, but it was happening, and he had to try so hard to keep a straight face.

As happy as he was for them that they were safe and starting a new life, he mainly just had the selfish desire for Maddy to be back home again. With him and the rest of her pack in Stoneybridge. Where she belonged.

"That's great," Rhydian said, the smile still playing on his lips.

Victoria smiled too. "Yes, it is. We decided that you should be the first to know the news."

"Thank you." Rhydian couldn't believe this was happening. Maddy had _finally_ been in contact; it finally felt like he was getting somewhere. Like he was finally getting closer to being able to fulfill his promise to her—that he would find her.

"…Maddy asked after you."

Rhydian's eyes widened. "You…you spoke to Maddy?" His voice cracked slightly. He was so close to losing it. Victoria had spoken to Maddy? How was she? Did she sound happy, sad, excited?

Rhydian had so many questions.

"Briefly, yes. I told her you were doing okay. I hope I was right in saying that…?"

Rhydian nodded, but it was half-hearted. "Yeah. I wouldn't want her to worry."

"Well, there was another reason I called you in," she told him a few moments later. "…We are currently in a position where we can be in contact with them via the phone. Would you be interested in speaking to her?"

Rhydian froze. It felt like his heart stopped for a moment. "I…um…is it actually possible?"

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't have told you if not."

"Right. Of course." Rhydian looked down, feeling stupid. Why was he so nervous? He felt like he was about to explode; he hadn't been expecting this today. He didn't understand why he was feeling so absolutely terrified and almost _reluctant_ to talk to Maddy. It was _Maddy_ , for crying out loud; she'd seen him at his worst (and worse than his worst, if that was even possible), and it was the same Maddy; the girl he'd known for years, who knew him better than anyone. It was _just Maddy_. (Except Maddy was never 'just'. She was far from it.)

Victoria spoke again moments later, giving Rhydian a slightly concerned look. "Rhydian?" She prompted. "Would you like to speak to her?"

"Oh, um, yes…please. Sorry."

She reached for the phone, but seemed hesitant. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm all good. Sorry. Just wasn't really prepared for this today." Chuckling nervously, Rhydian ran his hands up and down his thighs.

"Maybe I should have given you some warning. I wasn't sure if you would like the surprise."

"It's a great surprise."

Victoria smiled a little, but it was still tight, and reached for the phone a little more decisively this time.

As she started typing in numbers on to the dial pad, Rhydian pulled his lips together. Was this really happening? Was he really going to talk to Maddy?

And how would it make him feel to be able to hear her voice but not _see_ her? What if she'd moved on and didn't feel for him like she did the day she left?

Just before Victoria handed him the phone, he decided that hearing her voice was better than nothing at all, which was all he'd known for months now.

"I'll give you some privacy." Victoria said, handing him the phone and heading out of the door. Seconds later, he heard the door close quietly, and then the only sound in his ear was the sound of the phone ringing. Every pulse of it was agony. Not knowing when she'd pick up; not knowing how long it would go on for.…

But then the ringing stopped.

And then her voice filled his ear.

"Hello? Victoria?"

Rhydian froze. He didn't blink. He didn't even breathe for a moment.

"Hello?" Maddy's voice came up again seconds later. Rhydian felt teary; his eyes were stinging, his hands were shaking. Her voice. _Maddy's voice_. It'd been so, so long since he heard that wonderful sound, and he wasn't too sure how to react.

"Maddy?" Was all he could get out, and his voice was weak and thin and husky.

The line went silent for a minute. He could hear her breathing. He wanted her to be next to him _so badly._

"Rhydian?" She whispered.

"It's me, Mads," his voice was so quiet. So thin.

"Oh my God, Rhydian," she gushed. " _Rhydian_."

He let out a breath and smiled. "Maddy."

"H—How…how are you calling me?"

"Victoria Sweeney. She called me in to say you'd been in contact; told me I could talk to you."

He heard her let out a laugh; a laugh that was breathy and sounded like she really couldn't believe this. "I miss you," she said quickly. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," those stupid tears were still stinging his eyes. He was _talking_ to her and he couldn't quite believe that this was actually reality. Should he pinch himself or something? "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Rhydian," Maddy said, "but I miss you. And the rest of you guys. How are _you_?"

"I'm great, apart from the fact that I miss you. How's...how's Canada?"

"It's alright, I suppose. Cold. We're kind of in the middle of nowhere."

"Are you in a house?"

"Yeah. Just a small one. It's quite cosy, actually."

"Where are you spending full moon?"

"Just…out. On the mountains. Kind of cool."

"Kind of? That sounds amazing!"

The line went silent for a moment. Rhydian frowned. "Mads? He questioned. And then he heard her sniff. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, but her voice was suddenly croaky and thick and Rhydian knew she was lying.

"No you're not," Rhydian was frowning. He still wanted to cry. Especially now that he thought Maddy might be too. "What's wrong?"

Another moment of silence. But then, she spoke, and it was like everything suddenly just exploded. "Everything. Everything, Rhydian."

"But I thought you didn't mind Canada?"

"It's not what I want," she sounded like she was sobbing, and that's when Rhydian's tears spilled over, because he wanted to be there for her; not just on the phone, either. He wanted to _be there_. He wanted to be able to wipe away her tears and hold her until the pain went away.

"I want you here," she sobbed, making Rhydian's heart actually hurt. "I want to see you. I miss you. I miss home and the pack, too, but I miss _you_. I…I still love you, Rhydian. I meant what I said."

"I still love you too," Rhydian replied, voice strained and weak. "I love you, Mads. I meant what I said too. I've always loved you."

There was another sobbing noise. A fresh tear fell out of Rhydian's eye and down on to his flushed cheeks.

"Hearing you say that should make me really happy.…"

"Doesn't it?"

"It makes me sad, because you're not here. And I want to hear you say it in person. I want you to…I…I want you to kiss me…" her voice quietened.

Rhydian smiled softly. "I want to kiss you too, Mads. I always do."

Maddy let out a tear-filled laugh. It made Rhydian smile; it'd been too long since he heard that sound. He wanted to hear it over and over again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I miss you." He said, and then took a sharp breath in. He hesitated, but when he spoke, he sounded far from tentative. "You know what?" Rhydian started, and if he was honest, he didn't really know what he was saying. But he knew where he was going.

"What?"

"I'm going to come for you. I don't want to be away from you anymore, either, and I don't see why we should put up with it anymore."

"Rhydian, I can't just ask you to…,"

"You're not asking," he said. "I'm insisting."

He heard her laugh again; it was softer this time, and he could just imagine her beautiful smile. How much he would give to see her smile in person.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"But…"

"Don't worry, Maddy," Rhydian's voice was soft. "I'm coming for you. It won't be long now."

"Are you actually doing this? _Can_ you actually…?" He could hear the smile in her voice. But yet, she still sounded kind of scared.

"I am. At least, if that's what you want?"

"Of course it is," her answer was quick; he hadn't been expecting a reply that soon. "Of _course_ it's what I want. Did you not hear me earlier? I miss you more than anything, Rhydian."

"Then I'm coming. No questions asked."

She laughed. Like she couldn't believe he was saying this. "I love you."

"I love you too. We won't be apart for much longer now, Mads."

"I just…I can't believe that you would…you'd pack up everything you know in Stoneybridge, just for me…,"

Rhydian smiled. A tiny, soft smile. He wasn't crying anymore, and he didn't think Maddy was, either. "Don't think it's entirely selfless. It's for my sake as much as yours."

She laughed again, and Rhydian's smile grew upon hearing it.

"How will you even get here?" She asked.

"I'll work it out."

"We're in the middle of nowhere, Rhydian."

"It's worth it to find you."

They talked for a while – ten minutes or so – and there was a constant bittersweet smile on Rhydian's face. He hadn't seen her in months and yet they were talking as if no time had passed; just picking up where they left off. He'd forgotten how natural things were with Maddy. (But he hadn't forgotten how damn much he loved her). (So. Much.)

And then Victoria's scent began to fill Rhydian's nose again, and he turned around to see her coming back towards the office. Reluctantly, he took a breath to speak, now holding the phone with both hands, as if holding on to it tighter would make him feel closer to Maddy.

"I have to go now, Mads," he said quietly, "Victoria's coming back. I'm really sorry."

"No, don't go," she begged, "please. I need longer." Her voice was straining again, sounding as though the tears were returning.

"Hey, hey, shh," Rhydian soothed gently, "don't worry. I'll be with you soon. I promise."

"I miss you so much." She was crying again. The familiar sting in Rhydian's eyes came back.  
"I miss you too. But I'm coming. Not long now. I'm sorry this was so quick."

"Be careful," she told him, "don't get in any danger on your way here."

"I'm always careful."

"Not necessarily true," Maddy said, and Rhydian could hear the smile in her voice.

"I promise I'll be careful."

"Good."  
"I'm sorry I have to go," turning around again, Rhydian saw Victoria standing just outside the door, looking as though she were ready to come in any minute.

"It's okay. I understand,"

"I love you. A lot, Mads."

"I love you a lot too."

"It's so good to hear your voice," he whispered, and then, "I'll see you soon, OK?"

"Okay."

"Bye, love."

"Bye, Rhydian. I love you."

"I love you too. With everything."

And then the door to the office opened, and Rhydian very reluctantly brought the phone away from his ear.  
Victoria stepped back inside once Rhydian had hung up the phone. Quickly, he wiped his eyes and blinked a few times to try and make it look like he _hadn't_ just been crying on the phone to his girlfriend who now lived several thousand miles away.

"All okay?" Victoria asked, sitting back down behind her desk.

Rhydian wasn't looking at her. His eyes were staring at the wood of her desk, but his brain was elsewhere. He was distracted; in another place inside his mind.

"Rhydian?" She prompted.

Rhydian's eyes snapped up to look at her. "Yes. All fine. When can I go and see her?"

Victoria looked taken aback. "What?"

"When can I go over there? To Canada?"

Her whole facial expression had changed to a look of shock and confusion. "That…that wasn't a part of the plan…"

"I know. But now I want it to be."

"Rhydian," she said, her voice surprisingly soft. She leaned forward over the desk ever so slightly, bringing her hands together in front of her. "It would be a heck of a journey. They're miles away from civilization. It could take at least a week to get to them once you landed in Canada…,"

"With respect, I don't really care how long it takes," Rhydian insisted. He was looking her directly in the eyes, all fear and hesitation gone from his tone and his expression. "I promised her I'd go."

"Whilst we know that the Smiths are safe and we can have contact, the journey to their current location would be long, and potentially dangerous. It might be best for you to wait until they come to visit; it shouldn't be long now. Maybe six months or so."

Rhydian frowned. "Six months is a long time," he said. Then he took a short breath, glancing away for a minute so he could get his words straight in his head. "I'll do whatever it takes, Ms Sweeney. I mean that."

She looked hesitant, and she couldn't quite meet his eyes now. "I don't even know if I could organise such a thing…,"

"If you don't organise it for me, I'll find a way to get to her regardless. Don't you think you owe this to me after the mess we went through…?"

"Okay, let's not think too much in to the past. I'm sure we can come up with something...You're right. I suppose I do owe you a favor."

Rhydian smiled confidently. "Thank you."

Victoria smiled too, but it was tight, and the next words she said seemed reluctant. "We will start work on arrangements as soon as possible, and we'll be in touch."

"Great. Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said, and, despite her reluctance, she actually sounded somewhat sincere. Standing up, she held her hand out for Rhydian to shake. He reciprocated, shaking her hand before turning and heading towards the office door.

"Oh, and Rhydian?" Victoria's voice came up as he reached for the handle.

He turned to face her curiously. "Yes?"

"Do you want Miss Smith to know you're coming?"

Rhydian grinned, showing all of his teeth. "She already knows."

And then he left the office, a new spring in his step. He wondered if this was actually happening; if it was even reality.

And when he sees her, five weeks later, in the cold snow and bright sunlight, and she smothers his face in kisses (including his lips. A lot.), he knows that it is. It's reality. Because her hands are in his hair and his are pressed in to her back, and she's here, and everything feels like it's okay again.

He never knew he could feel this happy.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Helloooo! I've literally had this waiting to have the_ _ _last paragraph written and be edited_ for ages, and I finally got it done :') if you follow me on Tumblr, you might have seen it on my "coming soon" page...well, here it is! Yay! :) My writer's block still hasn't cleared, boo. It's the worst I've ever had tbh. BUT, if you ship AranxJana, I have a couple of drabble fics as part of a series, recently uploaded to AO3 (link in my profile and on my Tumblr) which I might be adding more to later on. They are little things I've managed to write through the blockage :') (Bonus points if you ship FinnxRey from Star Wars too because there's more fics on my AO3 for them than there are on here;))  
_

 _I really, really hope you enjoyed this! And that you're all loving the new Wolfblood season :D I love it SO MUCH HELP ME. If you wanna fangirl over it, feel free to come in to my Tumblr ask and fangirl with me. I literally need to scream about it ALWAYS so feel free. :)_

 _Please do let me know what you think in a review! :)_

 _Thanks so much for reading, I love you_

 _Love :* xxx_


End file.
